


Moon to my Stars

by st4rbUrst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Sirius Black, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), My First Fanfic, Oblivious Remus Lupin, Pining, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st4rbUrst/pseuds/st4rbUrst
Summary: Sirius tells James about his crush and James insists on helping them get together for Valentine's Day. Remus is oblivious to all of this and can't help but wonder who they are talking about.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 37





	Moon to my Stars

A loud horn rang through their dormitory which woke Remus up. Remus just about got a headache from how loud the noise was and peaked his eyes open to see James smiling at him. He glanced around to see Sirius and James had had the exact same reaction to be woken up so early.

“What the bloody hell, mate!” Sirius shouted at James, “What was the reason for that? I need my beauty sleep!”

“Sure you do,” James rolled his eyes, “It’s Valentine's day!” Remus groaned.

“So? None of us have Valentines!” Remus said, his headache getting worse. James looked absolutely shocked to hear Remus say he didn’t have a date.

“What do you mean? Oh. OH! OH MY GOD!” James practically screamed, now turning towards Sirius and then dragged Sirius out of the dormitory. 

“Why’s Prongs so surprised, I mean you would’ve told us if you had a Valentine, right?” Peter asked him, he looked really, really, confused. Remus merely shrugged and rubbed his eyes. He wished he knew what just happened, he really did, because Remus had a crush on Sirius.

He had secretly been hoping Sirius would ask him out for Valentines day, but he never did. He could’ve sworn that that’s what James was talking about. Did James know about Remus’ crush? There’s no way he did, Remus did a good job concealing it, although it had gotten harder because recently Sirius had become super affectionate.

Like, Sirius would constantly come up to him just to hug him or put an arm around his shoulder, which would make Remus blush and have to hide his face. But that was just who Sirius was, right?

His thoughts were shaken from his head when the door to the boys’ dormitory slammed open and James was fuming while Sirius just had a cheeky grin on his face.

“Um, everything fine?” Remus asked.

“If you mean your best mate stabbing your back and breaking a promise he swore he would do? Then I would say so,” James said while shooting daggers at Sirius.

“I said I’d do it today! Come on mate!” Sirius accused. James merely rolled his eyes.

“Okay, so I have no clue what you two are going on about, but I’m starved,” Peter said, breaking the silence between all of them. James' face practically lit up.

“Wormtail and I will just go down to the great hall then, won't we?” James said.

“What about Pads and I?” Remus asked, he was trying to figure out what promise Sirius had made to James. James shrugged and grabbed Peter’s wrist and they left for breakfast. Remus was left with Sirius who had turned bright red at some point which was very unusual for him.

“What’s James going on about? What promise?” Remus asked. If he could get answers out of the three of them, it would be Sirius. Except, Sirius just stood there staring at him. Remus got up out of bed and walked over to him. He sent him a confused look.

“I was wondering if,” Remus’ heart picked up. Was Sirius asking him out? Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. “If, youwantedtobymyvalentine.” He spoke the last sentence so fast Remus could not understand what he said.

“Um, what?”

“Wanna go get breakfast?” Sirius asked looking down at his feet. Remus could’ve sworn he’d heard Valentine.

“Oh, yea.”

When the two of them made it to breakfast James looked up at them. “So?”

“So what?” Remus asked, “You’ve gotta start talking with context.”

“OH MY GOD SIRIUS, YOUR JOKING!” Sirius looked like a deer in headlights and his face turned red once again. “THIS WAS YOUR PERFECT CHANCE!”

“I know but, what if-”

“WHAT IF HE DOESN’T LIKE YOU BACK?”

“-James!”

“SIRIUS, FRANKLY I DON’T CARE WHO’S LISTENING! YOU’VE BEEN PINING OVER HIM FOR QUITE SOME TIME AND I’M TRYING TO HELP!” James screamed, whatever had happened earlier was still going on. Except… who had Sirius been pining over? Maybe Remus knew them and Sirius wanted help asking them out, he wasn’t completely sure. All he knew was that there was know way Sirius could reciprocate his feelings.

“Prongs, mate, calm down, Minnie’s coming!” Peter warned them.

“Ah, shoot!” Sirius whispered as Professor McGonagall came over to where they were sitting.

“Mr. Potter, what an earth are you yelling about this time?”

“Well you see-” Sirius started before James cut him off.

“No! You see here Sirius!” James glared at Sirius then looked over to the professor, “Sirius has been going on nonstop about his crush on Remus!”

“WHAT THE HELL, JAMES?” Sirius shouted at James and ran out of the great hall. Remus was totally blank faced with confusion and replaying what in the world James just said.

“And you see, professor, I was getting quite annoyed so I told him to ask Remus out before Valentine's day! He promised, even swore on his mother-”

“That’s not saying much,” Peter said, to which they all turned towards him and he gave a small smile.

“Anyway, he promised, right? And then this morning I find out he hasn’t asked out Remus! And so I gave him a chance to redeem himself but he failed again! Really professor, I’m just trying to help.” Professor McGonagall was as bewildered as Remus.

“Are you saying Sirius like Remus?” She asks him, to which James nods vigorously, “And Remus, do you like Sirius?” Remus considered saying no just to save himself from embarrassment but decided not to. He was no good at lying, he figured that out after Jame, Sirius, and Peter figured out he was a werewolf and he had tried to deny it.

“Yes,” it came out as a whisper and he blushed profusely.

“I KNEW IT!” James yelled and pumped his fist in the air.

“Mr. Potter, please,” Professor McGonagall said as to signal him to behave, “Mr. Lupin, for the sake of all of us, please go find Mr. Black.” He nodded and walked out of the great hall with slumped shoulders. What if they had embarrassed Sirius so much he didn’t like Remus anymore and this was all for nothing?

When he reached their dormitory, he tried to open the door but found it had been locked. He knocked once but got no response, so he knocked again.

“Who is it?” He heard a small voice come from inside.

“Remus.”

“Oh.”

“Will you open the door? We really need to talk.” Silence followed after and he wondered if he had done something wrong. But then the door opened and there stood Sirius. He looked a little disheveled and his silvery eyes slightly red. Before he got a chance to open his mouth, Remus threw himself onto Sirius in a bearhug. Sirius tensed up a little bit so Remus let go. He didn’t know to say, he had never been good with words.

“I’m sorry, it was a mistake telling Prongs anything. I know you don’t feel the same way, I mean you’re straight, and this probably made you feel so awkward and-”

“Yes, I’ll be your Valentine.”

“Huh?”

“I like you too, Sirius.”

“And you’ll-”

“I’ll be your Valentine, yes, that’s what I said.”

“Oh my god, you're serious?”

“No, your Sirius.” At this point, Sirius launched himself at Remus for another hug, He buried his face in Remus’ neck, to which Remus immediately blushed.

“I tried asking you out before, but I, I guess I was afraid you’d say no.”

“Well, I don’t think I’d say no to someone I’ve had a huge crush on for a few years.”

“A few years?”

“Yep.” Sirius then took a step back, he had a smile on his face that radiated happiness.

“So why didn’t you say so before? I would’ve said yes.”

“Well it’s not that easy, is it? I mean I still can’t understand why you like me. I mean, I’m me and your you-”

“You are the moon to my stars.” and with that, Remus leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sirius’. It was like a bolt of electricity going through his body. Sirius’ warm lips heated up his cold ones and their arms were wrapped around each other. It was slow, but sweet. Considerably the best kiss Remus ever had. It lasted for a long time until they heard the door open.

“Knew it! See Sirius? None of this would’ve had to happen if you just told him, also keep the snogging to a minimum,” James said and sat on his bed as well as Peter. The two of them split apart and had red faces.

“Exploding Snaps?” Peter asked. 

“Uh, yea,” Remus said. When he went to sit down, Sirius sat down next to him and laid his head on Remus’ lap. They smiled at each other, Remus couldn’t think how he had ever lived without this, without his stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
